digifanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Digimon Frontier 02
Digimon Frontier 02 (デジモンフロンティア０２ Dejimon Furontia Zero Tsū) is a Japanese anime television series, and the nineth series produced as part of the Digimon franchise. It first aired in 2018. The Legendary Warriors return to the Digital World when a new evil arises, old affiliations of Lucemon and his Royal Knights threaten the existence of both worlds, and only the power to the Digimon Spirits can stop them. With old friends and new allies, the legend to save the worlds is far from over. Plot summary Years ago, the Digital World was ruled by the Digimon King, a mega level who could assume the shape of both beast and human. However his time was ended, and soon the hostilities between the human and beast Digimon arose. Seven Digimon set about taking control of the situation, until Lucemon betrayed them, defeating and stealing their fractal codes. When the war was brought to a close, Lucemon assumed his true colours and was eventually put down by Ten Legendary Warriors. Only AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon survived to see Lucemon sealed away rather than destroyed, knowing that the loss of his evil would unleash a worse foe. Using recovered fractal codes, the two ancients allowed them to be reborn as the Celestial Digimon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon, before separating the fractal codes of the Legendary Warriors into spirits codes should they be needed again in the future. Years later, Lucemon's influence infected Cherubimon, who in turn attacked Seraphimon and imprisoned Ophanimon to gain total control of the Digital World. Ophanimon reached out to five humans who would gain the powers of the Legendary Warriors to defeat him. Overcoming all their obstacles and freeing the five other warriors, Cherubimon was restored, but Lucemon returned thanks to the Royal Knights. He destroyed the Digital World and was set to attack the Human World, until the Ten Spirits merged to become Susanoomon and defeated him once and for all. With their mission over, the warriors were sent hom as the Digital World began to reform anew, free from Lucemon's tyranny forever. One year later, since Lucemon's second defeat at the hands of the Digidestined, the Legendary Warriors; Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, J.P. Shibayama, and Koichi Kimura are called back to the Digital World after several years of peace, that has ended again. But this time, the challenge may exceed what they are capable of. Episodes :Main Article: List of Episodes in Digimon Frontier 02 The season aired 52 episodes. It first aired on TV Asahi in Japan in July 8th, 2020 till July 6th, 2021. It was later aired on Disney XD in Australia, Canada, Ireland, the United Kingdom and the United States in April 5th, 2021 till December 20th, 2021. Characters Main Protagonists . Secondary Protagonists . Allies *'Bokomon' (Bokomon ボコモン) *:A knowledgeable resident of the Village of Flames. Carries a book of knowledge and is well-versed in the Digital World's history. *'Neemon' (Neamon ネーモン Nēmon) *:A dim-witted resident of the Village of Flames. Acts as comic relief but occasionally shows hints of wise insight. *'The Celestial Digimon' (三大天使 Sandaitenshi, lit. "Three Archangels") - The Guardian Digimon of the Digital World, and the ruling powers after the defeat of Lucemon by the Ten Ancient Warriors. **'Ophanimon' (Ofanimon オファニモン) **:The Preserver of Love and Life, as well as the representative of the Female Human Digimon. Granted Guardianship of the Flame, Thunder and Ice Spirits. Creator of the D-Tectors and Aid to the Digidestined. Reborn as her Rookie form, Salamon (Plotmon プロットモン), he is able take on an astral form of his mega level self. **'Seraphimon' (Seraphimon セラフィモン) **:The Maintainer of Laws and Order, as well as the representative of the Male Human Digimon. Granted Guardianship of the Light and Wind Spirits. Reborn as his Rookie form, Patamon (Patamon パタモン), he is able take on an astral form of his mega level self. **'Cherubimon' (Kerubimon ケルビモン) **:The Guidance towards Knowledge, as well as the representative of the Beast Digimon. Granted Guardianship of the Darkness, Earth, Wood, Water, and Steel Spirits. Corrupted and Reborn as his Rookie form, Lopmon (Lopmon ロップモン), he is able take on an astral form of his mega level self. *'Alphamon' (Alphamon アルファモン) *:The "First Warrior", possessing the ability to use the ultimate force, "Alpha inForce". The former leader of the Royal Knights until their fall from grace following the start of the Human-Beast Digimon War. He aids the Legendary Warriors until he is defeated by Ogudomon. He later reborn as his Rookie form, Dorumon (ドルモン). *'The Ten Legendary Warriors' (十闘士 Juttoushi, lit. "Ten Warriors") - The spirits of the original warriors who co-operated to defeat Lucemon in ancient times before the Celestial Digimon. **'AncientGreymon' (AncientGreymon エンシェントグレイモン) **:Ancient Warrior of Flame, and the ancestor of the Dragon and Dinosaur Digimon. Both he and AncientGarurumon survived the war and originally defeated Ornismon. **'AncientGarurumon' (AncientGarurumon エンシェントガルルモン) **:Ancient Warrior of Light and the ancestor of the Beast Digimon. Both he and AncientGreymon survived the war and originally defeated Ornismon. **'AncientMegatheriumon' (AncientMegatheriumon エンシェントメガテリウモン) **:Warrior of Ice and the ancestor of the Icy Mammal Digimon. He was originally killed by Lucemon. **'AncientKazemon' (AncientIrismon エンシェントイリスモン) **:Ancient Warrior of Wind and the ancestor of the Bird and Fairy Digimon. She was originally killed by Lucemon. **'AncientBeetlemon' (AncientBeatmon エンシェントビートモン) **:Ancient Warrior of Thunder and the ancestor of the Insect Digimon. He was originally killed by Lucemon. **'AncientVolcanomon' (AncientVolcamon エンシェントボルケーモン) **:Ancient Warrior of Earth and the ancestor of the Mineral Digimon. He was originally killed by Lucemon. **'AncientTroiamon' (AncientTroiamon エンシェントトロイアモン) **:Ancient Warrior of Wood and the ancestor of the Plant Digimon. He was originally killed by Lucemon. **'AncientMermaimon' (AncientMermaimon エンシェントマーメイモン) **:Ancient Warrior of Water and the ancestor of the Aquatic Digimon. She was originally killed by Lucemon. **'AncientWisetmon' (AncientWisetmon エンシェントワイズモン) **:Ancient Warrior of Steel and the ancestor of the Mutant Digimon. He was originally killed by Lucemon. **'AncientSphinxmon' (AncientSphinkmon エンシェントスフィンクモン) **:Ancient Warrior of Darkness and the ancestor of the Mythical Digimon. He was originally killed and his spirits corrupted by AncientUrobomon. **'AncientElohimon' (AncientElohimon エンシェントエロヒモン) **:Ancient Warrior of Void and the ancestor of the Angelic Digimon. While not a legendary warrior, she was created by the Digimon Gods to oppose the Ancient Warrior of Null, AncientUrobomon. She was originally severely weakened by Lucemon, and her remaining power was used to create the Celestial Digimon **'AncientUrobomon' (AncientJormungandrmon エンシェントヨルムンガンドモン) **:Ancient Warrior of Null and the ancestor of the Demonic Digimon. While not a legendary warrior, he was created by the Digimon Gods to oppose the Ancient Warrior of Void, AncientElohimon. When Lucemon fatally wounded AncientElohimon, he went beserk until being defeated by AncientSphinxmon, creating the corrupted forms of the Spirits of Darkness; Duskmon, Velegmon and Ragnamon. Primary Antagonists *'Abalysmon' (Iblismon イブリースモン) *:The Great Enemy of the Digital World. Creator of the Seven Great Demon Lords. Fought against the Digimon Gods, but lost and was destroyed. Fragmented and distorted within the Electromagnetic Stream, his data began reforming after Lucemon lost all the Fractal Codes of the Digital World, as the released data began retaking its shape. *'The Seven Great Demon Lords' (七大魔王 Nana Dai Maō, lit. Great Demon Lords Seven) - Long ago, the Demon Lords almost brought ruin to the Digital World. However, they were stopped and reverted to Digi-Egg form, then sealed away to be forgotten. **'Leviamon' (Leviamon リヴァイアモン) **:The Great Demon Lord of Envy. His fractal code was freed from within the Blue Moon. Called the "Devil Beast" out of terror of the exceedingly mighty power that it possesses, it is the strongest monster existing in the Digital World. He uses his power to create evil Digimon from the Spirits of Wind, Thunder and Ice, then later assumes his humanoid Chaos Mode. Defeated first by Aosidhemon and GrandKabuterimon, and second by Megakorimon and BlitzLoweemon. Destroyed by Susanoomon. **'Daemon' (Demon デーモン) **:The Great Demon Lord of Wrath. His fractal code was freed from within the Yellow Moon. It has vowed to one day conquer the Digital World, in revenge against the being of goodness. While it led the rebellion, and was the strongest among the Megas, it plotted to secretly revive and later becomes the "Super-Ultimate Digimon", Ogudomon (Ogudomon オグドモン). Defeated first by RajKalkimon the first time, and second by all thirteen Fusion Spirits. Destroyed by Susanoomon. **'Barbamon' (Barbamon バルバモン) **:The Great Demon Lord of Greed. His fractal code was freed from within the Red Moon. It is obsessed with all of the treasure which exists within the Digital World, so out of avarice, and regardless of the means, it has a cruel personality with a greed that would kill Digimon just for a piece of treasure. Defeated by EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. Destroyed by Susanoomon. *'The Royal Knights' (守護騎士ロイヤルナイツ Shugo KishiRoiyaru Naitsu, lit. "Guardian Knights") - a group of fallen Holy Knight Digimon that were the Digital World's sacred guardians, and are famed among Digimon as guardian deities of the Digimon King. **'Craniamon' (Craniummon クレニアムモン) **:The "Honourable Warrior", wielder of the unstoppable "Duo Solar Spear" and the indestructible "Omni Shield. Declaring himself the new leader of the Royal Knights, he and his retinue serve the Great Demon Lords for their earlier accomplishment of ending the Second Human-Beast Digimon War. Defeated by Rhihimon and Sarumukmon, and reborn as his Rookie form, Kotemon (Kotemon コテモン). **'Gankoomon' (Gankoomon ガンクゥモン) **:The "Prestigious Warrior", specializing in energy based attacks. He initiated the training of Jesmon when he was still a rookie, raising him as his squire after seeing potentially in him to become a Royal Knight. He switches to Knight Mode when he engages in battle. Defeated by Aldamon, BeoWolfmon, Nimbusmon, Hotarumon, and Yajuumon, and reborn as his Rookie form, Candlemon (Candmon キャンドモン). **'Jesmon' (Jesmon ジエスモン) **:The "Prodigal Warrior", Gankoomon's former squire, as his Rookie form Huckmon (Huckmon ハックモン), under the care of the Sistermon Sisters. Training to one day rise as a member of the Royal Knights through various vigorous training regimes. After digivolving through BaoHuckmon (BaoHuckmon バオハックモン) and SaviorHuckmon (SaviorHuckmon セイバーハックモン), he was eventually knighted. Defeated by Sideroxmon, Urukimon, Cirseamon and Damascumon, and reborn as Huckmon. *'The Evil Legendary Spirits' (十悪霊 Juakuryō, lit. "Evil Spirits Ten") - Three Mega Level servants created by Leviamon through the use of part of the Spirits of Wind, Thunder and Ice, and the smallest traces of Envy that Zoe, J.P. and Tommy had towards Takuya and Koji's Unified Spirit Forms. **'JetSilphymon' (JetSilphymon (ジェットシルフィーモン) **:Evil Legendary Warrior of Wind, the Envious Fusion Form of Kazemon and Zephyrmon. Mindless, but powerful, using the powerful winds at her disposal. Quick and able to disappear at will, her main tactic is using height to remain out of sight before attacking. Primarily focusing on Zoe. Destroyed by Nimbusmon. **'RhinoKabuterimon' (RhinoKabuterimon ライノカブテリモン) **:Evil Legendary Warrior of Thunder, the Envious Fusion Form of Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon. Mindless, but powerful, using the destructive thunders at his disposal. Slow and steady, he uses his thick armour to withstand direct blows before striking down his targets. Primarily focusing on J.P.. Destroyed by Hotarumon. **'Daipenmon' (Daipenmon ダイペンモン) **:Evil Legendary Warrior of Ice, the Envious Fusion Form of Kumamon and Korikkakumon. Mindless, but powerful, using the attritional ice at his disposal. Strong and precise, his main tactic is to attack head on using his body and his weapons to strike hard. Primarily focusing on Tommy. Destroyed by Yajuumon. *'Duskmon' (Duskmon ダスクモン) *:The Corrupted Legendary Spirit of Darkness. Originally the Warrior Form of Koichi until he purified the original spirit into Loweemon. However, the corrupted Fractal Code was reformed into the Original Warrior. He has the ability to Slide Digivolve into his Beast Spirit, Velgemon (Velgrmon ベルグモン), and later gains the ability to Fusion Digivolve into his Hybrid Form, Ragnamon (Ragnamon ラグナモン). He is defeated by Rhihimon. *'Orleamon' (Maiamon マイアモン) *:The Legendary Spirit of Void, created from the excess Fractal Code data salvaged from Ornismon and Murmukusmon, by the three Celestial Digimon. However the spirit forms were not perfected and bonded to Hanna, taking control over her. She has the Abiliy to Slide Digivolve into her Beast Spirit Merogriffomon (Merogriffomon メログリフォ), and later gains the ability to Fusion Digivolve into her Hybrid Form, Sarumukmon (Sarumukmon サルムクモン). She was eventually released after being purified by Loweemon. **'Ornismon' (Ornismon オニスモン) **:An ancient Digimon who was sealed away on the Lost Island by AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon when he terrorized the Digital World. A prophecy is left in his resting place that foretells the means of his revival through sacrifice of fractal code. His power was used to create the Spirits of Void, and when the spirits were purified, the excess fractal code re-emerged as Ornismon. After absorbing enough fractal code, he digivoved into AncientOrnismon (AncientOrnismon エンシェントオニスモン). He was defeated by Sarumukmon. *'The Five Elemental Guardians' (五要素巨匠 Go Yōso Kyoshō '', lit. Element Masters Five) - A group of Mega Level Digimon who bequeathed the powers of the elements to the Original Legendary Warriors to battle Lucemon. They seek to judge the same trials upon the succeeding warriors who they deem unworthy of the task as they are human rather than Digimon. **'Aitheimon''' (Ethermon エーテルモン) **:The Guardian of Ethereal Matter and Elemental Master of Light and Darkness. The leader of the Guardians, she uses contracting photonic attacks that hinder all counter ineffective and keeps heavily shielded from all attacks. She is defeated by Strabimon and Jungemon, and reborn as her Rookie form, Sistermon Blanc (Sistermon Blanc シスタモン ブラン). **'Plaseimon' (Plasmon プラズマモン) **:The Guardian of Plasmid Matter and Elemental Master of Flame and Thunder. He uses downward lightning strikes and pounding fire blasts that counter all offensive maneuvers. He is defeated by Flamemon and Elytramon, and reborn as his Rookie form, Brothermon Derg (Brothermon Derg ベロタモン ダーグ). **'Liqueremon' (Liquidmon リクいづモン) **:The Guardian of Liquid Matter and Elemental Master of Water and Ice. She uses rising tides and drilling icicle attacks that break through all form of defenses. She is defeated by Naiamon and Yukimon and reborn as her Rookie form, Sistermon Noir (Sistermon Noir シスタモン ノワール). **'Gaosmon' (Gasmon ガスモン) **:The Guardian of Gaseous Matter and Elemental Master of Wind and Wood. He uses expansive currents that constantly crush all attempts to avoid getting attacked or dodging. She is defeated by Fayemon and Timbermon, and reborn as his Rookie form, Brothermon Gorm (Brothermon Gorm ベロタモン ごろむ). **'Solidusmon' (Solidmon ソリッドモン) **:The Guardian of Solid Matter and Elemental Master of Earth and Steel. He uses instable sliding mechanisms at his disposal that crosses paths to prevent head on attacks. He is defeated by Cragmon and Jingzimon, and reborn as his Rookie form, Brothermon Buide (Brothermon Buide ベロタモン ボトル). Digital World :Main Article: Digital World (Frontier) Earth Space Other Related media Movies :Main Article: Digimon Frontier 02: Tomb of the King Tomb of the King Set during the Royal Knights Arc, the kids are travelling through the desert when they come across a city almost completely buried in the sand. They detour to check it out, when it turns out to be the castle of the Digimon King; :Long ago, the five Digimon Gods ruled over the Digital World, and created the Digimon based on basic beasts that they had seen from the Human World, citing their strengths in individual complexities. But some of the Digimon also saw through to the Human World, and admired the humans rather than the beasts, and thus some digivolved to appear more human than beast. The tensions between the two sides eventually escalated as they both digivolved stronger over time. Unable to intervene directly, the Gods took two Digimon, one human, and one beast; both of whom had been friends, but both of whom who had died as a result. The two were merged into one being, Imperialdramon, the first Mega Level Digimon to be created, who could assume the shape of both human and beast. Imperialdramon became the Digimon King, and Digimon from both sides sent their strongest to serve as his Royal Knight to uphold the peace between the two species. :Alphamon, Examon, Gallantmon, Magnamon, Omnimon, UlforceVeedramon; the first six Royal Knights. As they journey further into the castle, the fractal codes of the fallen knights that exist within the castle reform into almost solid forms of the defeated knights. All of their spirits attack them through the collection of rooms and halls in the castle, which eventually separates them. While in the castle, two groups eventually run back into each other as they also run into a pair of Digimon that are lurking in the castle. Takuya, Zoe and Tommy run into Wormmon, while Koji, J.P. and Koichi meet Veemon. The two Digimon lead them to the main throne room to the memorial to the Digimon King. There, they are all ambushed by the seven knight spirits. The six warriors evolve, but are not strong enough. However, the reunion of Veemon and Wormmon allowed the spirit of Imperialdramon to reappear. He affirms that the six warriors are not evil, allowing the knights to rest again knowing their king is safe, returning to their Digieggs. The warriors are allowed to leave the castle, with Imperialdramon's blessing, as the castle sinks beneath the sands. Video Games :Main Article: Digimon Legendary Warriors Audio Dramas :Main Article: Digimon Frontier 02: Messages on the Train Line Songs Japanese :Main Article: List of Songs in Digimon Frontier (Japanese) Opening Theme: In The Hands Artist: Kōji Wada Songwriter: Hiroshi Yamada Composer/Arranger: Michihiko Ohta Ending Theme #1: Going Onwards (Ep. 1-28) Artist: Kōji Wada Songwriter: Omori Sachiko Composer/Arranger: Watanabe Cheru Ending Theme #2: BRAVO ~ Gyō no Matsubi ni (Ep. 29-52) Artist: Kōji Wada Songwriter/Composer: Izumikawa Sora Arranger: Yamashita Kousuke English Prologue Theme: Digimon Theme (Frontier Version) (Ep. 1) Artist: Paul Gordon Opening Theme: A World For Us All Artist: Chris Horvath Insert Song: Darkness In My Heart Trivia *The character designs for the previously unknown fusion evolutions forms were inspired by those drawn by Plzgaiasrebirth and NeoArchAngemon. **JetSilphymon, RhinoBeetlemon, and Daipenmon are all canon fusion forms, but I thought they didn't resemble what a Fusion form should look like (Daipenmon the least). *The character designs for the previously unknown rookie stages were inspired by those drawn by NeoArchAngemon and Aki-ta. *The ideas for the character redesigns and the idea for the Five Elemental Guardians were inspired by Sora Misaki's blog. *The idea to introduce the Seven Great Demon Lords into the story was based on the original idea by Blaid. *The ideas for the story are based on the works of Aquamarine6996 and Kaito Lune. **Takumi scenes drew inspiration from the works of 10us Ace and VeemonRemix. *Certain members of different groups were left out in this season for various reasons; **Beelzemon was left out due to his major appearances in Digimon Tamers and Digimon Xros Wars/Fusion. He replaces Daemon as Seraphimon's demon lord form. **Belphemon was left out due to his major appearance in Digimon Savers/Data Squad. He replaces Virus Cherubimon as Cherubimon's demon lord form. **Laylamon was left out due to her major appearance in Digimon Xros Wars/Fusion. She carries as Ophanimon's demon lord form. **Omnimon, Magnamon and Gallantmon were left out as they were Digivolved forms of the leaders Digimon of the previous seasons. They appear in the movie though as deceased knights. **Examon was left out because he was too monstrous than knight-like. He appears in the movie though as a deceased knight. **UlforceVeedramon was left out because he had a too close association to Veemon. He appears in the movie though as a deceased knight. **Kentaurosmon and Leopardmon were left out due to their major appearances in Digimon Savers/Data Squad. They are mentioned though by Alphamon, and a Kudamon and Liollmon appear with Alphamon. Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Animes Category:Fan Fiction